


The Feeling of Rain

by lilsliceofpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsliceofpie/pseuds/lilsliceofpie
Summary: Inspired by this prompt: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”So have some fluffy sastiel to warm your heart on a cold winter night.





	The Feeling of Rain

Inside the bunker, everything was calm. Dean was in the kitchen, eating pie and sharpening his various knives. Sam was in the library, going through books and websites to find any information he could about various demons. And Castiel... he was staring out the window, as he had been for the past hour.  
Outside, it was less peaceful. There was rain, thunder, and even the occasional flash of lightning. Wind raked through the trees, carrying away leaves and branches. If one looked up, they would see a small yellow umbrella, soaring away from the humans it once belonged to. To anyone else, they would just see the storm, and the mess it might create. All the mud, the puddles, the debris. But to Cas, it looked as beautiful as anything else on Earth. He loved finding out just how many different experiences there was on Earth. It was almost as beautiful as his boyfriend Sam.  
There were never storms in heaven. So maybe that’s why he was so fascinated with them. Sam had tried to teach him about why storms occur, but Cas preferred just looking at them. He could spend hours looking outside, looking at the streaks the drops of water left on the glass of the windows. He had never been outside during a storm, if he was around when one was happening Dean would make him stay inside. The most rain he had physically experienced was a mere light mist.  
“Sam?” He walked down the halls, peering into the library. Poor Sam looked ready to fall asleep, but jolted up at the sudden noise.  
“What’s going on? Need anything?”  
“Sam, I want to go outside and feel the rain.” Sam stared at him for a few second, opening and closing his mouth as he started to comprehend Castiel’s words.  
“You want to go outside.”  
“Yes.”  
“And feel the rain.”  
“Yes.”  
“While we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm?”  
“Of course.”  
Sam looked at him, rubbing his face with his fingers. He was tired, but it seemed that Cas managed to wake him up a tad. “Are you insane? Dean would probably hate us.”  
“Please, Sam? I’ve never been able to experience it before. We don’t have rain up in heaven. So it’s one of my favorite parts of Earth! Please?” Sam has never been able to say no to his handsome angel boyfriend. It’s tough when he’s able to be so cute and good looking. A vessel might break easily, but it’s good sometimes for getting what you want.  
“Alright. Let me grab a coat, and we can go.”  
Blue eyes lit up as Cas smiles. He jumps up, hugging Sam before racing towards the door. Sam meets him there a minute later, pulling on a heavy navy blue rain coat. Cas doesn’t bother with a coat, he has the trenchcoat. And if he gets soaking wet, he can dry himself with his angelic grace quickly. Both reach for the handle at the same time, hands lightly brushing against each other. Cas gently moves his hand back, and Sam opens the door.  
The second the door opens, the sound of thunder is heard. Rain beats down on the road, forming large puddles covering the pavement. It’s muddy and dirty and storming, and Cas loves it. He ran outside, becoming soaked with water the second his feet touched to ground. Rain pelted the pavement below him, and come down onto his head and body, but he couldn’t care less. Sam was behind him, not looking as comfortable with the idea, but joining Cas once he saw how happy he was. Castiel laughed, twirling around with arms outstretched. His blue eyes sparkled as he came up with an idea, and with one hand pulled Sam towards him. Their chests collided as Sam swore, quickly regaining his balance after stumbling. He held on to Cas closely, as he began stepping and swaying.  
“Cas, what are you doing?”  
“I’m dancing in the rain with you!” Strong arm wrap around Castiel’s waist as Sam begins stepping in time, the two forgetting about the storm around them. Cas looks up at Sam, smiling wide.  
“Thank you, Sam. I love the feeling of rain!” Water was pouring down both faces as they stared into each other’s eyes. Sam’s hair was soaked, as was Castiel’s trenchcoat. “I love you, Sam.” His voice is quieter, almost a whisper. Sam looks down at him, holding him tight. There was silence for a few seconds before Sam moved down, and kissed Cas gently. The world thundered around them as a small snap was heard, and then the clouds moved aside, forming one perfect spot of clear blue sky.  
“I love you too, Cas.” Sam was breathing heavily, giggling and grinning as he gazed down at his smaller boyfriend. The moment was perfect. Sometimes, he thought to himself, you just need to stop and feel the rain.  
“What are you two idiots doing at there! Get inside!” Dean yelled from inside the bunker. Sam sighed, moving away from Cas, but not letting go of his hand. Well, so much for that perfect romantic moment.  
“Hey Cas, how about we go have some fun inside where we’re dry?” He winked, and Cas looked up in confusion before blushing at the words. “Okay, Sam.” And then he was off, pulling Sam behind him as he ran towards the door, leaving the world of thunder and storms for a while.


End file.
